


Fortune's Favor (Sinon X Reader)

by SilentEagle3



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Major Character Injury, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEagle3/pseuds/SilentEagle3
Summary: After a less than stellar day, you leave a brand new Chinese restaurant with a strange fortune in hand. Not long after, you meet a girl who might just give you the hope you were looking for.





	

You had just walked out of the Rising Dragon Buffet, a new Chinese restaurant that had opened near your apartment. After the terrible day you had, the food there had really started to cheer you up. Something was on their mind as they walked out, however. When you cracked open your fortune cookie, it had said that you were in for a pleasant surprise, soon to make their life more interesting. While you didn't normally believe in fortunes, something about the timing of it shook you, more than anything. As you walked down the street, you took the alleyway next to the restaurant as a shortcut back to your street. You heard someone moaning in pain nearby, barely audible. You decided to investigate the source of the noise, and found a teenage girl, bruised and knocked down.  
  
“Hey! Are you feeling okay?” You walked over to the body, and turned it over. The girl opened her eyes, their black color barely visible in the shadows. She began speaking softly.  
  
“Y-yeah. I'm okay now. But, there were people here. They pulled me into the alley, and began beating me. I don't know if they're still around.”  
  
You picked the girl up and leaned her against their shoulder.  
  
“Well, let's get out of here. What's your name?”  
  
“My name? It's...Shino. Shino Asada. I live in an apartment complex not too far from here. Can you take me there?”  
  
“Of course. Just point the way.”  
  
Shino and you were just exiting out one side when they heard gruff, manly voices behind them.  
  
“Where do you think you're going with our prize?”  
  
You turned around. Out of the darkness came two relatively large men, one of them holding a baseball bat. Their faces were covered in stubble, and their muscles bulged from beneath their black and white T-shirts.  
  
You were more than ready to flee. “Dammit, we need to get out of here!”  
  
Picking up Shino by her legs and body, You began to frantically rush away from the attackers, screaming for help along the way. They ducked into a clothing store about a block down from the apartment complex, where they heard sirens in the distance. A quick peek out the window revealed the police had arrived, and were chasing down the two men. You and Shino were safe to stroll back.  
  
“That was close, don't you think?”  
  
“Yeah, thanks for getting me out of there.”  
  
“Don't mention it. Here, let's go back and get you patched up.”  
  
The two of them walked back to the apartments, and located Shino's. After she opened her door and invited you in, she walked into her bathroom and began to bandage most of her wounds. You sat on her bed, looking around the small establishment.  
  
“Nice place you got here. But the locks are a little weak, don't you think?”  
  
“It's small, but I manage. I don't have the money to buy better locks, though. I have enough trouble juggling high school and work. It did bite me in the ass one time, though. I don't really want to tell that story, so don't bother asking.”  
  
“Oh, okay. Need any help in there?”  
  
“Yeah, I do. Mind coming in here?”  
  
“Of course!” You got off of Shino's bed and walked into the bathroom. She was covered in gauze, on her legs, arms, and even a patch on her face. There were possibly more hidden underneath her shirt.  
  
“Okay...” She was blushing pink. “There's a spot on my back I need you to bandage. Do you mind?”  
  
It was your turn to blush. “Um, sure. Where is it?”  
  
Shino sighed, turned around, and began to take off her shirt. You reeled back, feeling too embarrassed to follow through with what you said.  
  
“Hm?” She had taken off her shirt completely, and had bundled it up in front of her chest. “Oh, if you don't want to, I can find a way to do it myself.”  
  
“No, no! I'll do it. Hand me the bandages.”  
  
Shino handed you a tuft of gauze, and turned around. There was a dark purple bruise, right below her bra strap, with a small cut in the center. You took a damp cloth and wiped the area clean before proceeding to apply the bandage. As you did this, your hands slowly caressed Shino's skin. You heard her trying to resist a silent moan. When you reached the front of her body, your fingertips brushed against the bottoms of her breast. She gasped, and grabbed your hands. You were quick to apologize.  
  
“I-I'm sorry!”  
  
She made multiple grunts, sounding more confused than angry, and she directed your hands to finish wrapping the bandage around her, before releasing you.  
  
“Don't worry about it. Thanks for helping.”  
  
“Um... no problem.”  
  
Shino decided to try and learn more about you. “Hey, I never got your name.”  
  
“It's (Y/N).”  
  
“(Y/N)? I like it. Thanks again for helping me. So do you live near here?”  
  
“Well, believe it or not, I live in the same complex. I knew it when I saw the front door.”  
  
Shino looked surprised. “Really? Then maybe I could come to your place sometime.”  
  
“Anytime you want.” You looked at her bruises. “Except maybe now, since you still need to rest.”  
  
She looked up to you with a light blush. “Then, maybe you could stay and keep me company?”  
  
“You want me to?” You began staring at her semi-naked body. “Then, please, put a shirt on first.”  
  
Shino screamed after you said this, and promptly slapped your cheek. “Please! Stop staring!” She was turning more and more red.  
  
You took her hands. “Oh, okay. Then, what if I stare into your beautiful eyes?”  
  
She quickly closed her eyes, but opened them again to be taken hostage by your smile. The two of you stuck in a deadlock, where no one could look away. Slowly, the two of you inched closer and closer to each other. Soon, the two of you locked lips. You wrapped one arm around her lower back, and another around her neck. She encircled your neck with both of her arms. You continued to kiss, until you needed to break away for air. Shino giggled seeing you as red as a strawberry.  
  
“I, um...”  
  
“Don't say anything. I'll go put something on.”  
  
Shino left you in the bathroom as she went to her closet to change into more comfortable clothing. After she finished, she called you back to her bedroom, and motioned for you to sit next to her on the bed.  
  
“(Y/N), do you play any MMOs?”  
  
“Like, VRMMOs?”  
  
“Yeah, like Alfheim Online, or Gun Gale Online?”  
  
“Out of those two, I do play Alfheim.”  
  
“You wanna meet up there later tonight? There's a beautiful lake that would be perfect to talk by.”  
  
You nodded to show your approval, then got up to leave Shino's apartment. She planted a kiss on your cheek before you left, and waved goodbye with a smile that melted you inside. Looks like you got your pleasant surprise after all.


End file.
